Glimmer and Cato
by Barbreeka
Summary: Glimmer never thought that she would fall in love, especially with someone from another district.
1. Chapter 1

When Glimmer volunteered as District 1 tribute she didn't expect to fall in love, especially not with a tribute from another district.

It was a particularly interesting day, considering the fact that Glimmer had just volunteered as District 1 tribute. The next name they drew from the bowl of names was a boy named Marvel. He wasn't particularly handsome, but she thought that he would be the best looking male tribute there was. She was completely wrong.

She walked onto the train and plopped herself into a chair. She looked around for her mentor, Cashmere, she was standing in the corner and then walked forward, and sat in the chair in font of Glimmer. "Are you ready to begin training at the Capitol?" Cashmere asked. "Only if you are," Glimmer replied as she let out a little snicker.

They arrived at the Capitol soon, but it didn't seem soon enough. Glimmer and Marvel made small talk, but it was nothing to write home about, she didn't really see him as a riveting person, he just kept on talking, and soon enough she zoned out. She started thinking about what the Games were going to be like this year, as a girl she had always liked watching the Games on television.

"So what do you think?" Marvel asked her.

"Think about what?"

"What do you think the other tributes are going to be like, it's like you didn't even hear a word I said."

"Yeah, I really didn't, I don't know maybe the males strong and all, but the females the same, just not as," she replied, hoping her answer would satisfy him enough to make him shut up already.

"Look, I know you don't really like me, or really want to talk at all, but we are in the Games together, so we should try to win, shouldn't we?"

"Well, I guess," She replied, she couldn't stand this anymore he was trying to help the matter, but talking didn't help one bit. Only one of them would live in the end. Marvel was excited to start training and make some allies.

They arrived and their stylists started working their magic. Glimmer was both intrigued for the tribute parade and ready to get it over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the Tribute Parade, and Glimmer was far from prepared.

"Get ready," Marvel said, "it's going to be an interesting Hunger Games."

"I'm ready if you are," Glimmer said. "I'm nervous about making a first impression with the sponsors. Plus we're going to see the other tributes."

Glimmer almost jumped out of the chariot as Marvel tried to hold her hand.

"What?" Marvel asked her. "It'll just be for show, to show them that we are proud to be here together, and that the fact of our imminent deaths won't effect us." After that she didn't argue, and just went with it.

Glimmer heard Claudius Templesmith announce them. She was nervous to start training, and even more so to see the other tributes. They all formed a pyramid sort of shape, and then they all made a diversion to the back. Glimmer walked out of the chariot and was more excited than ever to talk to Cashmere.

She changed out of her pink flapper-like costume, and take a shower. Her mid-length, beautiful, golden-blond hair hit her back and made her shiver a little. She jumped into the shower and turned on the hot water. She washed her hair and used about 1/4 of her miniature bottle of Dark Kiss shower gel.

She got out of the shower and immediately grabbed the towels on the rack. She wrapped one around her hair to speed up the drying process. She quickly started to dry the rest of her body. She quickly tucked in one of the corners of the towel into the other part that was already wrapped around her. She soon started to brush her hair and blow-dry it.

She started to think about when Marvel had took hold of her hand and she almost screamed. He seemed so chill about it. She couldn't help but think about him, the look in his eyes, he looked like he had really wanted to be consoled. Maybe it had something to do with the Reaping.

She had never even asked him about it, maybe she should. She decided that the next day when she woke up and went to the main living area, she would ask him, and try to care, or at least act like it.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked downstairs at 3:30 the next morning to find none other than Marvel sitting on the beautiful black leather sectional. He looked rather perturbed about something, maybe it was meeting the other tributes for real this time, not in their silly costumes and such.

"Hey Marvel," Glimmer said in her normal clear voice.

"Hello Glimmer," he said as if he had no intention of talking to her, especially after the way she snapped at him yesterday, she didn't expect him to want to talk.

"So last night I was wondering,"

"About what, dare I ask?"

"Well I never really asked you about how your life was before the Reaping, we really never talked about our lives beforehand."

"Okay, so you want to learn about my past life?" She nodded. "I grew up in a huge home, with my mother, my father, my little sister Anna, and my older sister Clarisse. She had always usually tried to start my training in advance, so she decided that hand to hand combat was the best place to start."

"Did you lose a lot?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Marvell!" Glimmer said in an irritable tone.

"Okay, fine, but I beat her twice," he replied sort of blushing.

"Tell me more, there's really nothing for me to talk about,"

"My little sister Anna and I were always close, when she came to see me before I left, I promised her that I'd do everything I could to win."

"Are you worried about the arena?"

"I guess, I'm more scared for Anna than anything else, she really looked up to me, I don't know how she would react if I die."

"Yeah, that must be horrible."

"Okay, you've heard enough about me, how about you, who really is Glimmer?"

"I spent most of my life training for the games. My father took care of me for the most part, and my mother is one of the most annoying women you could ever meet, we get at each other's throats a lot. I don't have any siblings, thank heavens for that one."

"Wow, wait, is that clock on time or am I just seeing things?"

"It's on time, it really is 5:30 am, wow we wasted a lot of time, we go down for training at like seven, right?"

"Right," he answered her in a reassuring tone.

"I have no idea what to do now," Glimmer said in her usual nonchalant tone. Marvel had gotten used to them by now, and could tell she didn't like him that much at all. "Screw this, I'm going to bed, again," Glimmer said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Night."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Today was training day, and Glimmer was more than prepared. She walked downstairs, ate some breakfast, and talked for a bit.

"Glimmer, you ready to go?" Marvel asked her in a bit of a pushy/excited tone.

**Glimmer**** P.O.V.**

"Yeah, let's go," I walked with marvel to where a woman was standing, around about 16 other tributes. "Okay, we're just waiting for: 6,7,and 12." The last few tributes joined them within minutes. "Since you're all here we are going to start training, most of you will want to grab a sword, but you cannot ignore the survival skills. Seeing that most of you will die of natural causes. Alright, begin." She dismissed us and I ran to a bow. I grabbed it and started to shoot the dummies in front of me, no not the other tributes. I pulled back the arrow, and then let go, bullseye.

"Nice shot," I heard from somewhere behind me.

"Thanks, I reply.

"I'm Cato by the way."

"Glimmer."

**End** **P.O.V.**

"You can continue your training now, I just thought it was interesting that you hit the bullseye on the first shot," he walked away casually to the sword station. "Anyone want to fight me?" No one answered him, but one girl.

"Sure, I will," Glimmer said in a sort of arrogant tone.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just give me the damn sword."

"Okay, I warned you." He was getting ready to swing at her, and show her who was really the boss, but she swung back too fast, she was good. Cato looked a little shocked that this little pretty blonde girl knew how to wield a sword as well as he did. He got a little off track, but continued to fight back, until he had her cornered with a sword near her throat.

"Get that damn sword away from my neck this instant." He did so.

"I told you you couldn't handle it," he said as the switched positions.

"Your point is?" She replied to him as she slyly put the sword against his neck.

"Really, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, I think you proved you aren't such a prissy Barbie as I thought," he said in a cocky tone.

"Well, I'm not a 'prissy Barbie', okay," she replied.


End file.
